30 Day OTP Challenge (DenNor)
by Tamachi Insanity
Summary: Just my way of getting back into Writing
1. Chapter 1

On the following days, draw/write your OTP:

01 - Holding hands  
>02 - Cuddling somewhere<br>03 - Gaming/watching a movie  
>04 - On a date<br>05 - Kissing  
>06 - Wearing each others' clothes<br>07 - Cosplaying  
>08 - Shopping<br>09 - Hanging out with friends  
>10 - With animal ears<br>11 - Wearing kigurumis  
>12 - Making out<br>13 - Eating icecream  
>14 - Genderswapped<br>15 - In a different clothing style  
>16 - During their morning ritual(s)<br>17 - Spooning  
>18 - Doing something together<br>19 - In formal wear  
>20 - Dancing<br>21 - Cooking/baking  
>22 - In battle, side-by-side<br>23 - Arguing  
>24 - Making up afterwards<br>25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes  
>26 - Getting married<br>27 - On one of their birthdays  
>28 - Doing something ridiculous<p>

29 - Doing something sweet  
>30 - Doing something hot<p>

Okay so I am a little bit stumped on all my writing, so I am doing this to slowly get back into it xD I hope you enjoy~

Since I have my final year of school starting again I figured writing stuff like this would be easier :3 up first is DenNor (Denmark x Norway from Hetalia) Enjoy! ***Bow**s*


	2. Day One: 01 - Holding hands

Day One: 01 - Holding hands

Okay here we go! Holding hands! :D

–-

Norway sighed as he continued walking alone, putting is cold hands deeper into his jacket pocket. He was suppose to be meeting up with his boyfriend, Denmark. But the Danish man was no where to be seen. After what nearly seemed like an hour, Norway gave up and decided to walk back him in the snow.

The Norwegian stopped completely, underneath a street light, as he heard the sound of footsteps walking his way. Turning around the blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his stupid Danish boyfriend right behind him.

"What the hell Denmark!" Norway shouted, hitting Denmark's shoulder as he laughed.

"I thought I would surprise you!" The Danish man said, chuckling at how adorable his Norwegian looked when he was scared.

"Well you didn't! Also, why the hell are you so late!? We said to meet at seven and it's now eight you ass!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to surprise you!"

"With what exactly?" Norway asked raising an eyebrow.

"I...forgot..." Denmark said lowering his head slightly in shame.

The Norwegian sighed as he started walking back to his home with the Dane following close behind.

The two walked in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before it started drizzling with rain.

"Well, we better hurry then!" Denmark said smiling looking up at the sky.

"And how do you suggest that exactly?"

The Danish man shrugged and continued walking along side the Norwegian as the rain started to get slightly heavier. As the two walked, the Dane came up with a plan and moved slightly towards Norway, who appeared to be off in his own little world.

Norway was slowly drifting off into is own little world as he walked, nearly forgetting that Denmark was walking along side him. It wasn't until he felt the Danes hand in jumper pocket, that he came back to planet earth.

"What are you..."

Norway started saying before Denmark pulled his hand out and held it in his own. Causing a small blush to appear on the Norwegians face.

"Aww, now you look even more adorable Norge!"

"S-shut up!"

gah fail OTL sorry if it's bad xD I need to work on writing in 3rd person and get back into writing properly xD


	3. Day Two: 02 - Cuddling Somewhere

Day 02 - Cuddling somewhere

Bleh sorry this is late, I started school again -_- anyway here is the next part!

CUDDLING :'D

"Damn it Denmark, let go of me!" Norway said, while attempting to push his Danish boyfriend off of him.

"But Norway~ You look so adorable!" Denmark said cheerfully as he held the Norwegian closer.

Currently the two had just arrived home and of course the snow started falling, so Denmark being Denmark. Managed to get Norway to go out in the snow for a while and the Dane has just noticed the over-sized coat his Norwegian was wearing.

"Just get off of me!" He said pushing the Danish man off of him, only to be held onto again a second later.

"Give me a cuddle back and then I will!" Denmark said, sounding too cheerful about this.

"So I just have to hug you back?"

"Yepp!"

"Fine." Norway said, wrapping his arms around Denmark and cuddled into him for my warmth.

Sorry it's short D: This is all I could think of for this one :c also I have changed one of the things to being drunk xD So watch out xD


	4. Day Three: 03 - Gamingwatching a movie

Sorry it's short D: This is all I could think of for this one :c also I have changed one of the things to being drunk xD So watch out xD for this one, to tell who is talking, one will be written in bold xD

Day Two: 03 - Gaming/watching a movie

The two males watched as the ending credits started, **one turning to the other and sighed**. He had tears falling down his face.

"**Seriously? You're crying again? It's just a movie!" He said hugging his boyfriend close.**

"B-but it's always such a beautiful ending!"

"**You have seen this movie over one hundred times though!"**

"You don't understand!"

"**Why do you cry every time then?"**

"You just don't understand my love for this movie!" He said getting up and storming away from his boyfriend.

"**You know how it ends though, Norway!" **Denmark shouted, chuckling at his Norwegian boyfriend.


End file.
